Very Fine Lines
by PorpoiseTunes
Summary: The mysterious House of Anubis is gaining another new student. But this girl might not be new. How will Fabian, Joy, and Jerome react to being re-untied with a girl from their past? And will she and Jerome help eachother deal with their pasts?
1. Chapter 1

It was morning time at the House of Anubis. Students were ambling about and Vera could be heard bustling in the kitchen. Jerome ambled into the dining room, tugging at his tie as he did so, and settled himself into his usual chair.

"Morning everyone," he grumbled, picking up a piece of toast and cramming it into his mouth.

"Well you don't look you're usual destructive self this morning," Patricia joked as she herself grabbed some toast.

"Alfie kept me up all night with his alien movies or whatever," Jerome replied as Alfie walked into the room, cheery but with dark sleepless circles under his eyes.

"Good Morning everyone!" he smiled, sitting across from Jerome, "And sorry if my sci-fy marthon was a bit loud last night mate."

Jerome replied with a sarcastic smile.

The students returned to their breakfasts and everyone was eventually assmebled at the table. Jerome, still groggy, focused on his food. Meanwhile, Joy was staring longingly at Fabian, Nina, and Amber huddled at the end of the table.

"What do you think they're on about?" she whispered to Patricia, who was jolted from staring at Eddie.

"Who knows," Patricia returned half-heartedly, scolding herself for being so silly. Joy sighed and went back to staring and Patricia took it upon herself to glare at her orange juice with a fierce determination for the rest of breakfast. Victor entered just as the chiming clock alerted them it was time for school.

"Halt, students," he said in his usual gruff manor. He was met with collective groans from everyone.

"Just one quick announcement, we will have one new student joining us this evening," he said with crossed arms.

"Oh, not another snobbish American," whined Patricia, then catching herself said, "Sorry Nina, I only meant Eddie." Nina shrugged.

"Actually, she is from Poland. And she happens to be a former srudent of this school. A scholarship has brought her back here this year," and with that Victor left the room.

Everyone went to school whispering casual guesses about what this new girl might be like. Little did they know, she might just change their entrie world.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerome

Science with Mr. Sweet was boring as usual. On his left, Trixie had been staring at Eddie the whole time. Mara was on his right, hopelessly lost in some new email from Mick that she tried to read discreetly on her phone. He still couldn't beleive Mara went for a meat-head like that. Whatever. He had gotten over Mara long ago, and he certainly wasn't about to start liking her again.

The bell rang, much to the delight of the students. The last class of the day was over, now it was time for him and Alfie to cause chaos among Anubis House. But wait...wasn't there a new girl coming today? Perhaps he should wait and see if she was pretty before he put itching powder in the girls beds. He might have a shot.

Yeah, Jerome decided. A chance to get over Mara once and for all. He quickened his pace to the house, sweeping past Alfie with only a nod hello. He had let too many oppurtunities slip through his fingers. This time he would get the girl, if she was worth getting.

Joy

Class was over, but that didn't mean Joy was done looking longingly at Fabian. She rushed home, keeping and even pace behind him, Nina, and Amber. They laughed about something or other, and Joy was sure she'd turn green with envy. Why couldn't he like her? They had been good mates before Nina, but even then he wouldn't date her. He got this strange look in this eye whenever she had hinted they might be something more. Like he was remebering something. Well, whatever it was it was rubbish. She belonged with Fabian, why didn't he see that?

Joy realized that he thoughts had led her back to the house. She darted forward to the door, but it swung shut in her face behind the chatty group of friends. Nice. She shoved open the door and stormed into the common room, choosing a seat next to Patricia. Victor glared at her as she walked in.

"Now that everyone is here, we may begin," Victor's tone held slight accusation, no doubt aimed at Joy. "The new student is up in her room. She will be sharing with Nina and Amber. Vera should bring her down in a moment."

"No need for a moment, she's here!" Vera chimed happily, leading a brown haired girl into the room. "This is Charlotte. Charlotte Montgomery, our new transfer student from Poland."

There was a slight shift in the room. Charlotte Montgomery? The Charlotte Montgomery who had tranfered after their 8th grade year at the school? A dim memory flickered into Joy's head.

A group of students were gathered around a breakfast table. Joy sat at the head, snickering with a few other girls about something or other. Charlotte and Jerome walked into together, a book tucked under her arm as usual. They sat next to Fabian who was smiling up at them.

"Looks like the little foster freak decided to join us after all," Joy chimed. Her voice was full of venom. As usual, Charlotte ignored her insults and turned her attention towards Jerome, who seemed more bothered by the comment than his girlfriend. He was so protective of her, always hovering near her side or wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The way Joy wished he might do to her. This wouldn't do. Joy stood up abruptly, and with a wicked grin on her face, poured a pitcher of orange juice all over the pretty girl's head.

Joy flinched back into reality from the memory. She had long ago gotten over Jerome, he was a pig. But back then she had made Charlotte's life hell for catching his attention. It was something she hadn't thought about in a long time. Charlotte had transfered after that year. Now Joy looked into the familiar face, full of regret. Why had she been so mean? She looked over at Fabian and Jerome. Did they remember. The looks on their faces gave the answer.

Yes, they certainly did.

Jerome

She was just as he remebered her. Her soft, brown hair was longer now, falling past her shoulders in little waves. Her face was bit thinner, her lips more full, and she stood perhaps a few inches taller. But it was her. She had the same green eyes, ligthing up her face whenever she smiled.

"Hi everyone. I know some of you," her gaze lingered on Jerome's face. How long had it been? They had tried a long distance realtionship for awhile, and then she moved back to Poland. 9th grade maybe? They hadn't spoken since 9th grade.

"Lotte," Jerome finally spoke, clearing his throat. She smiled, lighting up the whole room as she did so.

"Jerome, hey."


End file.
